This application relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a medium.
An image forming apparatus employing an intermediate transfer system is well known. This image forming apparatus primarily transfers a toner image to a transfer belt and then secondarily transfers the toner image on the transfer belt to a medium. The image forming apparatus includes a secondary transfer roller pressed toward the transfer belt, and a medium guide along which the medium is transported. The toner image on the transfer belt is secondarily transferred to the medium at a contact portion between the transfer belt and the secondary transfer roller. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No, 2008-76728 discloses one such image forming apparatus.
In the aforementioned image forming apparatus, however, when the toner image is transferred from the transfer belt to the medium, a rear portion of the medium is liable to come into contact with a surface of the transfer belt after separating from the medium guide, resulting in a disturbance of the toner image on the transfer belt. This can adversely affect print quality.